The field of quantum computing is rapidly developing in a way that has made commercial implementations of quantum computers not only feasible, but practical. Quantum computing is opening doors to the possibility of real-time analysis on data and information that would take impracticably long by conventional technologies.
For entities that have a need to authenticate an identity of a user in real-time, the emergence of quantum computing technology has important implications for both security and convenience. Existing methods for authenticating a user are forced to find a trade-off balance between speed and accuracy. It is an object of the present invention to leverage the capabilities of quantum computing in a multi-variable composition approach to authenticating a user entering a channel in real-time, thereby eliminating the need to choose between speed and accuracy.